Shuu Chuna
(Forward) |number = 11 |team = *'Shanghai Hoshinekodan' *'Soccer Zatsugidan' |seiyuu = Hiromatsu Serika |debut_anime = Episode 015 (Orion)}} Shuu Chuna (シュウ・チュナ) is a forward for Soccer Zatsugidan. Appearance Shuu Chuna is average in height. He has jet black hair, and his bangs have distinct sections. He has large, dark eyes and fair skin. Plot Shuu appeared for the first time in the Li Hao’s flashback where Shuu along with his team Shanghai Hoshinekodan took part in the Chinese youth football tournament. As it turned out, their coach was Zhao Jinyun. In the final of the tournament they faced the Rojiura Shounentai team, which consisted of children who used to live in the street. On the other hand, Che's team included children who had a special educational soccer program for rich children. Finally the match ended with a 2-2 draw. 6 years later, members Rojiura Shounentai and Shanghai Hoshinekodan formed a Chinese national team representing the country in the Football Frontier International tournament. When the match with Inazuma Japan began, Chinese team overwhelmed them with unusual tricks and plays. All players participated in tactic Banri no Choujou thanks which they quickly scored 2 goals. When the match resumed after Haizaki Ryouhei and Kira Hiroto failed to score, China used their another tactic which was Shourinji Kousoku Juuhachijin thanks which they created optical illusions, using their high speed. Shuu stole the ball from Inamori Asuto, after he was outsmarted by Li and Wan Tanmeo. Later he passed easily Kiyama Tatsuya and ran further towards the Japan's goal. During the break, Shuu was stretching and praised Wan for his play. As he stated it was something expected from the former rat street. In the second half of the match Japan counterattacked. However their shots were still blocked. Later when Goujin Tetsunosuke entered the field, China again used their tactic Shourinji Kousoku Juuhachijin but this time Japan outsmarted them, thanks to Asuto's Inabikari Dash. Goujin shot with his Fire Lemonade Rising and Min Yinqi used Bakugui Shishi. However thTao Lu and XiXiao Rau who supported him. Finally Japan scored the first goal. The match resumed and Shuu took the ball, when suddenly Haizaki appeared and stole it from him, however he failed to shot. When China immediately used their new tactic Minna de Jiangshi, successfully blocking Japan's players moves. Shuu barred Haizaki's way, however he managed to break free and shot with his Overhead Penguin, again in vain. Later Li initiated another tactic Mouko Shuurai thanks which China got through the Japan's defense but this time they didn't score. Both teams kept fighting and didn't want to let it go. They wanted to support Zhao in his fight with the Orion Foundation, but at the same time they wished to win this match because they loved soccer. Later they used again Minna de Jiangshi but this time Japan outsmarted them and scored the second goal, tying 2-2. When NosaNosaka Yuuma and IchihIchihoshi Hikaru initiated their new tactic The General Japan got through the Chinese defense and successfully scored the third goal. China was trying to counterattack and Li along with Zhou Xing shot last time with Tenhou Chiretsu, however it was blocked. The match ended and all players fell on the field exhausted and tired, at the same time satisfied with the fair match. Everyone thanked each other for honest play and promised to play one more time in the future. Later at the stadium Zhao supported all Chinese players and praised them for their play, at the end they decided to go for some noodles before returning to China. Gallery Young Shuu Chuna.png|Young Shuu Chuna. EP-05-028.png|EP-05-028. EP-05-048.png|EP-05-048. Navigation Category:Orion characters Category:Shanghai Hoshinekodan